Minecraft: unseen Halloween update
Have you ever heard of Herobrine... the player that supposedly haunts Minecraft and joins one player-only worlds, and that also creates miniature pyramids, places signs and stalks the player? Well, I saw someone that was similar, but he wasn't exactly the same as this Minecraft legend. It all started on October 28th, 2016. My friend John invited me to play Minecraft on his online server. I gladly accepted and joined 2 minutes after his request. His game had everything you could have imagined. It had parkour, a creative mode, a survival mode, and an arena mode where players would fight each other. But this day we decided to play survival mode. Everything went well as we were collecting wood and building houses, weapons, and all the necessary wooden items that we needed to survive. It all started at the first in-game night. Someone had joined the game; he was called "Grand Steven". The night seemed longer than anticipated so at that time we talked. Chat log: John: Do you think my game just crashed? Davis: I don't think so. Sounds are still active... John: Ok then, we will wait a few minutes longer. The sun finally came back up and I decided to leave the house to go get food. But then John left me a private message. Private Chat Log: John: Someone has stolen all my survival weapons >:( Davis: Well, let's go get some more then. So we got everything we needed back and went back home to craft the weapons. It was already dark in-game, but instead of sleeping, we decided to kill some mobs. In the forest, I saw a figure wearing a red shirt, blue pants, and red eyes. He or she talked to me with a private chat. Private chat log: Grand Steven: Seeing me was a mistake. Then he left walking in the forest and vanished. I asked my friend, but he didn't see the player. So I shrugged it off and we killed some zombies and creepers. As we were returning home we heard a strange sound from a deep cave. We went exploring. The sound sounded like crying. The deeper we went, the darker the cave became. When we arrived at the source of the sound we saw Grand Steven with his back towards the wall, motionless. We tried talking to him, and when we did a loud scream resonated from our ears. We ran out of there. Chat log: John: WHAT WAS THAT!? Davis: I HAVE NO IDEA BUT WE GOTTA GO BACK TO OUR HOUSES! So that's what we did and we went to sleep. But I was awoken with my house in flames. Unfortunately for me I did not have water, so I just let it burn in frustration. I ran to my friend's house and his character was found lying on the floor, motionless. I checked the chat and it said that he was banned. At this point, I was freaking out and tried to exit the game, but every time I tried Grand Steven would tell me, "This won't work anymore!" and the game would redirect me back in the server. I'd had it with this Grand Steven guy, so I went searching for diamonds. I made diamond weapons and tools, and I also created iron armor. I searched for that player into the forests, the deserts and the mountains. I found him in the mountains. He ran away but I followed him as he went into a huge chasm. He was gone from my vision, but I saw a Redstone torch at the end of the chasm and I walked to it. Behind it was my friend's character's head situated on a wooden fence, and when I looked behind me, Grand Steven was running at high speeds. He was holding two diamond swords in his two hands, and he killed my character in one strike. This was when I got banned. I asked the Mojang employees about who that was and I got a response from Jakob Porser, the co-founder. He told me- Jakob Porser: Notch told me that he would return to the game to check the updates in the name of unknown watcher, but that account was recently unused... Maybe someone has found a way to access the account. Yes, I'm still playing Minecraft, but I'm making sure never to look at this player again. Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll